dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Dypecosalinda
Bienvenido Hola, ¡bienvenido a Wiki Drama! Gracias por editar la página Jung So Min. Si necesitas ayuda y no hay administradores locales aquí, quizás quieras visitar los foros de la Central de Wikia en español. Sannse (foro de ayuda | blog) hola porque has borrado todas las imagenes de Jung So Min que yo habia subido =S ahh si quieres subir tu imagenes esta bien pero no era necesidad que las borres las mias los voy a volver a subir pero no lo borres mas bien sigue subiendo para que tenga varias imagenes SI porfas no las borres =) Hola nena en realidad yo cree un perfil nuevo de JSM por que el otro siempre que subio fotos una tal chica "Sara" borraba toda la galeria :(, es mas creo que ella fue la que borro las fotos en el otro perfil, quizas te confundistes, aca puedes subir todas las fotos que quieras, a mi me gusta ver su perfil con vida y muchas fotos por eso cree este por que en otro la chica no lo actualiza, borra las fotos que subimos las fans y para colmo se molesta ¬¬ yo para no discutir cree este, que tiene mas fotos y lo tendre mas actualizado!. Gracias por las fotos, sube las que quieras, claro que se vea tan linda como es ella ^^ Bye hola disculpa pense que fuiste tu quien borro todas mis imagenes ahora ya entendi =) yo voy a subir varias imagenes a la pagina de Jung So Min ok xvr k te guste este personaje es la mejor actora me gusta como actuo en el drama Playful Kiss no se si lo viste pero ahi tambien trabajo Kim Hyun Joong ( soy su fans Nº 1 =D ) y de su grupo los SS501 bueno cuidate byeeeeeee Ok Nena si tienes razon alguien esta borrando i me da mucha colera, no te preocupes que yo voy a subir todas ls imagenes de nuevo ok byee kdt nena :) Ok io tambn voy a subir imagenes te ayudare =) KDT nena byeeeeeeee 'Hola Dypecosalinda sorry por borrar lo de Jung So Min no me habia vijado k eras tu, bueno me gusta k adornes su perfil kualkier ayuda k necesites escribe y yo te ayudare ' 'kdt nena xauuuuuu!!!!' Administracion A todos los usuarios de Wiki Drama se les comunican los nuevos cambios por favor colaborar para mantener ordenada esta página. Todos los artículos deberán tener un mismo formato *1 – Perfil *2 – Biografía *3 – Dramas *4 – Temas para Dramas *5 – Programas de TV *6 – Películas *7 – Anuncios *8 – Videos Musicales *9 – Reconocimientos o Premios *10 – Curiosidades *11 – Enlaces *12 – Galeria *13 – Videos Entre otros cambios: *No deberán ir encabezados en los Artistas y Dramas excepto en los Grupos Musicales (1 encabezado por grupo) *No poner fotos intercaladas con información. *La galería deberá ir de 4 fotografías por fila sin exceder en el tamaño Esperamos su ayuda y comprensión Nota: Los artículos deberán ser modificados durante el trascurso de esta semana. Sara0512 21:03 22 ene 2011 (UTC) hola si estoy mirando la pagina y esta vacia bueno no te preocupes k yo voi a subir mas imagenes cuidate byeeeeeeeee hola dypecosalinda te cuento q una tal Theprincess borro toda la galeria pero no te preocupes k yo ya las subi de nuevo espero llenar de nuevo su galeria cuidate byeeee Soy la que puso la foto de perfil de jung so min , disculpa , solo queria ayudar , lo siento si os he molestado , la pregunta es , puedo añadir imagenes a la galeria de jung so min ? es que no estoy segura , por si acaso te pregunto . xao cuidate :) se me olvido decirte que soy kdklbeisskdkl hola DYPECOSALINDA como estas??? bueno te escribo porque quiero preguntarte algo las 2 ultimas fotos que agregaste a la galeria de jung so min donde sale kim hyun joong cuando fue porfas respondeme plizz =) se les ve bn lindos a los 2 espero tu respuesta Gracias Byeee Ola!!! He visto lo que le ha pasado a la pagina de Kim Hyun Joong, y te digo que estes tranquila, que no hace falta poner todo de nuevo... xq con solo ir al historial de la pagina se pondra la pagina con era antes.. Espero q te ayude KaThE ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Hola nena q paso con la pagina de Jung so - MIN =( lo borraron o k paso porfavas respondeme